militaryengagementandreconnaissancecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Caedmon
Name: Caedmon Age: 18 Gender: Male Race: Caucasian(as odd as that term is) Appearance: White skin with a Red tint tan (instead of brown), Non spiked Mohawk, Dark Blonde Hair, Green eyes, A full (but not long) Beard, 6 feet tall, Arm and Chest hair, Clothing/Armor: Camo fatigue pants, Tan boots, an A shirt (muscle shirt, Wifebeater whatever you call it), A duster over that. Weapon's: Combat Knife, 45 Automatic pistol with holster Occupation; Though he has no offical longstanding occupation his most unique trait would be that of a Scholar and Diplomat Skills: Along with being a more cultured person, Caedmon Is adequate in weapon maintenece and making ammunition (as it is too unreliable to simply "find" what you need). Studied military stategy and Tactics along with hand to hand combat. For his "uses" they would be, Emissary, Soldier, Tactitian, Strategists and Book keeper. Strengths: Educated, Trustworthy, A good shot, A Warrior at his core. Weaknesses: Often has his thoughts set on the future rather than the present, As a Young man he is infatuated with the opposite sex :when his mind is fixated on this he does not think as clearly as he normally would. Doesn't understand Robtics or any other "Futuristic technology". Personality:Understanding, Imaginitive, Honest, Tough In mind a well as body, Intoverted. Bio: A rarity in the wastes, Caedmon took an interest in education in things other than immediate survival and was very interested in Music, Literature, and History especially Military History (or the remnants that could be dug up on it). Though young Caedmon is not the stereotypical Naive green recruit and is mature beyond his years. He has a Calm deamenor and though content has a Stoic look about him that is rarely broken. Though not necessarilly shunned he has never really had a permanent home partly by choice and largely by fate. He has few memories of his parents and can't quite recall whatever happened to them, though seems likely that they were killed. He spent his youth in the ruins of D.C rather than in the wastes, Like a stray cat he slept and ate at settlements caring enough to offer food and shelter but not so much to actually take him in. When he felt like traveling he would often move through D.C. With Caravans or With B.O.S patrols though sometimes he would travel alone. The first time he saw a dead man was on one of the occasions he was travelling with the B.O.S., Talon Company mercs accepted a contract to harass and kill B.O.S. A short skimirsh took place in which a single man was killed from Talon company, though Caedmon was apprehensive at the site of the blood and gore of the chest wound he did not seem traumatized at all by this scene, What the Paladins did was the most heroic thing this boy had seen while most people ran or hid from marauders and mercs these Paladins not only survived the attack but killed of of those brutes in the process. "Thats What people should do" He thought "Stand and Fight, rather than run". He spent the ages of 10 to 16 doing odd jobs hear and there, started educating himself and learning how to Survive on his own. Scaveging, Cooking and Fighting whether its a Fist fight in on of the smaller settlements or Marksmenship in Rivit City or The Mall. *Omitting certain details for greater depth later* Earlier this year Caedmon Decided to set out for the wastes too see what opprotunities he could find, of any nature, he wasn't searching for anything in particular. He spent the rest of his money on new magazines for his M1911a1, Water, rations, Bandages and Tools for maintaing his Gear. He plans to head to The largest well known settlement in the Wasteland; Megaton.